fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
List of Council of Creators Music
This page contains all of the different music tracks that have been selected for Council of Creators. Though the series is not a TV show, these are the tracks that the writers of the series have determined would probably fit certain episodes of the series if it were a TV show of some kind. Season 1 Episode 3 The episode, being completely comedic, as is a majority of Season One episodes, carries with it a loud and fun song to accompany it. The track is taken from Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla 1974 main theme Episode 4 As the episode itself is somewhat of a self parody, featuring villains that are literally just living pieces of feces, the music chosen for this episode is over the top and epic. This was done to contrast with the fact that the villains are all just feces and don't pose any kind of actual threat whatsoever. Kevin MacLeod ~ Music to Delight Attila Áts - Apologize From The Sentinel (Dark Mysterious Electronic Hybrid) Episode 7 The music for this one was chosen to represent the sheer power of Wolfish and Dragonish, along with a more ancient feel befitting of the Egyptian god themed Ultra. Dragon Ball Super Soundtrack - Beerus Madness (Extended) Episodes 10, 11, 12, and 13 Seeing as these episodes are one of the more serious sub-arcs, they have been grouped together and have been given epic orchestral music. Evangelion - The Final Decision we all Must Take (Quality Extended) +Lyrics Evangelion Ost - The Wrath of God in all it's Fury (Quality Extended) + Lyrics Evangelion 2.22 - Carnage (Quality Extended) Evangelion 3.0 - Ultimate Soldier (Quality Extended) +Lyrics Episode 16 The orchestral music for the scene in which Magorin transforms in this episode was chosen as it was decided that it'd be quite fitting for a transformation scene. An orchestral cover of a video game track was chosen to fit in with the rest of the soundtrack, most of which consists of music from video games or animated shows. Super Mario World - Castle Theme Orchestral Cover (OC DC) Season 2 Episode 34 The song chosen for final battle against Nightmare Raptor, per Indominus's request. Terrify! Jeff Williams with Lyrics Episode 40 The dark ambience used for the scene in which the Creators go searching for the source of the pandemic in the near-abandoned city was chosen for its unsettling and eerie nature, very fitting for the fact that Earth's population very quickly dwindled once Organon's pandemic took hold. Kevin MacLeod ~ Gathering Darkness Episode 42 Bass boosted GTA San Andreas music was chosen for the scene in which The Woke-Ass Atomic Dinosaur blasts a hole in the wall of the courtroom ship. This is to fit in with MKG's character and some of his own characters that also appeared in the episode, which are all meme-themed. Michael Heyas DeSanta is also partially based off of one of the main protagonists from GTA V, making the music a little bit more fitting. The Checker Knights track from the Kirby's Air Ride soundtrack (though it actually comes from the Kirby anime) was chosen for the scene in which the Creators, MKG and his crew pilot a planet through space and unintentionally cause the genocide of every species on six different planets. The track just sounds kind of cool, as pretty much every single track from every Kirby game does. This is universally accepted, so you can't deny it. GTA San Andreas Theme - BASS BOOSTED Checker Knights - Kirby Air Ride Episode 48 Ultraman Belial's theme was an obvious choice, being the personal theme of the episode's main villain. There are a few key points where it is utilized in the episode specifically. First, when Belial first enters Universe 1, and the song continues to be used during his raid on the alien spaceship. Secondly, when he makes his entrance on Earth, after the Darkness Five have all been defeated. Keizer Ghidorah Battle, from the Godzilla Final Wars soundtrack, is re-purposed here as theme for Belial's Vengeful Keizer form, which Keizer Ghidorah is a component of, in Kaiju Capsule form. It conveys just the right ambiance, menace, and power that this nigh-unstoppable fusion should have. Originally, it was going to be used unaltered, until a quite awesome remix by Youtuber SUPERTOHOREMIX was found, befitting not only the fusion's debut, but also it's utter demolishing of the Creators in battle. Ultraman Belial's Theme "Kaiser Souverän" - Godzilla Final Wars - Keizer Kaiser Ghidorah Appears Mash-Up Remix 2017 Christmas Specials Happy Christmas Jean-Michel Jarre's music from his album, Oxygene, was chosen for the first 2017 Christmas Special, Happy Christmas, as it sounds very unnatural and has a very alien-like quality to it. It fits the tone of the episode and the nature of the Stars of the Symphony Night, who were very mysterious both in origin and behaviour. Part 1 would have been featured in the scene in which the Stars first make their presence know. Part 4 would have been featured in the climactic ending to the story in which the Stars finally dissipate, whereas the other parts of the album would likely just have been used throughout the rest of the story. Oxygène 1-13 (Jean-Michel Jarre) Side Stories Meme Downfall Following their decline in popularity, the Meme Squad reminisce on the good old times. King Dong expresses his sadness by singing I'm Nobody's Hero, a song from the Donkey Kong Country animated TV series. I'm Nobody's Hero (HD REMASTERED EDITION) Other Tracks Currently Undecided This section contains the music that has been chosen for the series but hasn't currently yet been assigned to any specific episode or scene. M.O.O.N. - 'Hydrogen' Hotline Miami Soundtrack Minagoroshi no Theme Hotline Miami 2 Wrong Number Soundtrack - The Way Home The Beast II Asunaki Tabi Hokuto no Ken OST- Futatsu No Kyoosei (Rei theme) Extends Levant - 2A03 PURITANS 2A03+, FamiTracker M.O.O.N. - Dust Official Hotline Miami 2 OST Hotline Miami 2 Wrong Number Soundtrack - Hotline Miami Theme Child's Play Theme Bride of Chucky - Chucky Proposes Plastic Love Category:Council of Creators (series) Category: Lists